1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and particularly to a semiconductor device having a super-junction structure and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand increases for high-voltage devices, such as power semiconductor devices, there has been an increasing interest in research for high-voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (HV MOSFET) applied in high-voltage devices.
Among the various types of high voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors, a super-junction structure is often used for reducing the on-resistance (Ron) and maintaining high breakdown voltage.
However, with the trend of size reduction in semiconductor fabrication, the critical size of high-voltage MOSFETs in power semiconductor devices needs to be reduced further. Thus, a reliable high voltage MOSFET in the power semiconductor device having a reduced size is needed to meet device performance requirements such as driving currents, on-resistances, and breakdown voltages, as the needs and trends in size reduction of power semiconductor devices continue.